Yours
by BirdieForever
Summary: James Can Hit Notes Like Mariah Carey . One-Shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This Is My First FanFic So Be Easy. Songfic Kames. Rated M For Suggested Sexual Activities.

**DISCLAIMER: **I Dont Own Anything Except For The Idea Of The Story.

_**BOLD ITALICS-**_ Singing

_**(BOLD ITALICS)- **_Backup Singing

_ITALICS-_ Whistle Register

UNDERLINE- Thinking

**BOLD-** Texting

"Babe You So Cannot. !" Kendall Said Laughing As He And James Exited The Cafe Arm And Arm.

"I Can, I Did It Before Remember. ?" James Said, Glaring At His Laughing Boyfriend.

"When. ?" Kendall Asked, Regaining His Composure.

"When We Sung Elevate And I Hit That High Note. !" James Said, Getting Madder Every Minute.

Kendall Began Laughing Hysterically. "Babe That High Note You Hit Is Nowhere Compared To The Notes Mariah Carey Hit. !" Kendall Said, Laughing Outrageously. James Was Furious At This Point As He Yanked His Arm Away And Began Walking In The Opposite Direction. Kendall Quickly Wrapped His Arms Around James Waist From Behind.

"Jamie Wait That Came Out Wrong, I Meant You Have Powerful Vocals But Not Like Mariah Carey. !" Kendall Said Softly, Placing His Head In The Crook Of James' Neck.

"But Kenny I Can, And To Prove It By Singing One Of Her Songs Tomorrow. !" James Said Boldly.

"Where At Because You Know Bitters Hates When We Sing At The Palm Woods Without Permission. !" Kendall Reminded His Boyfriend.

"You'll See.!" James Said As He And Kendall Continued Their Walk Back To The Palm Woods.

James And Kendall Entered Apartment 2J To Find Nobody Home.

"Guess We're Alone ... I'm Gonna Go Take A Shower And After I Guess We Could Watch A Movie. !" Kendall Suggested.

James Simply Nodded. As Soon As Kendall Was Out Of Sight, James Whipped Out His Phone And Texted Carlos.

[LITOS' WHERE ARE YOU. ! - J]

James Wrote In All Caps.

[Movies With Logie, Why Wassup. ? - C]

Typical.

[I NEED YOUR HELP. ! - J]

James Waited Impatiently For Carlos' Response.

[With What. ? - C]

James Sighed.

[OK Me And Kenny Were At The Cafe Eating, When We Saw Mariah Carey A Few Table Downs So I Went All Fangirl And Said I Can Hit Notes Like Her When We Were Leaving And He Said I Couldn't So I Told Him I Would Sing One Of Her Songs Tomorrow. ! - J]

James Typed Quickly. He Then Waited, Leg Bouncing.

[So What Does That Have To Do With Me. ? - C]

James Rolled His Eyes.

[I NEED A BACKUP SINGER. ! - J]

James Was Annoyed.

[Oh Why Didn't You Just Say So Jamie. Of Course Ill Sing BackUp :P - C]

James Sighed In Relief.

[Thanks Los' You're A Lifesaver. -J]

James Smiled Slightly.

[Anytime Jamie, Tell Me More Details When I Get Home. - C]

James Nodded And Locked His Phone, Shoving It Back In His Pocket.

The Next Day, Kendall And Logan Were Home Playing Cards When Kendall's Phone Vibrated.

[Ken, You And Logan Meet Me And Carlos At The Cafe Now. ! - J]

Wonder Why The Want Us There. ?

Kendall Thought."C'mon Logan, James And Carlos Want Us At The Olive Garden Like Now. !" Kendall Informed The Smart Member Of The Group.

"Well Let's Go. !" Logan Said. They Then Exited Apartment 2J.

Kendall And Logan Entered The Cafe To See James And Carlos Standing On The Stage With All Eyes On Them.

"Ah, Now That Our Boyfriends Have Arrived We Can Sing. !" James Said Into The Microphone. Everyone Clapped, And Then Turned To Look At The Two Teens At The Door Who Smiled Sheepishly.

"My Name Is James And My Good Buddy Carlos And I Will Be Singing Yours By Mariah Carey. !" James Spoke Again. The Music Then Started Playing As The Lights Dimmed.

You brighten up the moon and stars at nightYou keep me seeing rainbows in the skyYou bring new meaning to my life, nowI believe in miracles "Babe You So Cannot. !" Kendall Said Laughing As He And James Exited The Cafe Arm And Arm.

"I Can, I Did It Before Remember. ?" James Said, Glaring At His Laughing Boyfriend.

"When. ?" Kendall Asked, Regaining His Composure.

"When We Sung Elevate And I Hit That High Note. !" James Said, Getting Madder Every Minute.

Kendall Began Laughing Hysterically. "Babe That High Note You Hit Is Nowhere Compared To The Notes Mariah Carey Hit. !" Kendall Said, Laughing Outrageously. James Was Furious At This Point As He Yanked His Arm Away And Began Walking In The Opposite Direction. Kendall Quickly Wrapped His Arms Around James Waist From Behind.

"Jamie Wait That Came Out Wrong, I Meant You Have Powerful Vocals But Not Like Mariah Carey. !" Kendall Said Softly, Placing His Head In The Crook Of James' Neck.

"But Kenny I Can, And To Prove It By Singing One Of Her Songs Tomorrow. !" James Said Boldly.

"Where At Because You Know Bitters Hates When We Sing At The Palm Woods Without Permission. !" Kendall Reminded His Boyfriend.

"You'll See.!" James Said As He And Kendall Continued Their Walk Back To The Palm Woods.

James And Kendall Entered Apartment 2J To Find Nobody Home.

"Guess We're Alone ... I'm Gonna Go Take A Shower And After I Guess We Could Watch A Movie. !" Kendall Suggested.

James Simply Nodded. As Soon As Kendall Was Out Of Sight, James Whipped Out His Phone And Texted Carlos.

**[LITOS' WHERE ARE YOU. ! - J]**

James Wrote In All Caps.

**[Movies With Logie, Why Wassup. ? - C]**

Typical.

**[I NEED YOUR HELP. ! - J]**

James Waited Impatiently For Carlos' Response.

**[With What. ? - C]**

James Sighed.

**[OK Me And Kenny Were At The Cafe Eating, When We Saw Mariah Carey A Few Table Downs So I Went All Fangirl And Said I Can Hit Notes Like Her When We Were Leaving And He Said I Couldn't So I Told Him I Would Sing One Of Her Songs Tomorrow. ! - J] **

James Typed Quickly. He Then Waited, Leg Bouncing.

**[So What Does That Have To Do With Me. ? - C] **

James Rolled His Eyes.

**[I NEED A BACKUP SINGER. ! - J]**

James Was Annoyed.

**[Oh Why Didn't You Just Say So Jamie. Of Course Ill Sing BackUp :P - C] **

James Sighed In Relief.

**[Thanks Los' You're A Lifesaver. -J]**

James Smiled Slightly.

**[Anytime Jamie, Tell Me More Details When I Get Home. - C]**

James Nodded And Locked His Phone, Shoving It Back In His Pocket.

The Next Day, Kendall And Logan Were Home Playing Cards When Kendall's Phone Vibrated.

[**Ken, You And Logan Meet Me And Carlos At The Cafe Now. ! - J]**

Wonder Why The Want Us There. ?

Kendall Thought."C'mon Logan, James And Carlos Want Us At The Olive Garden Like Now. !" Kendall Informed The Smart Member Of The Group.

"Well Let's Go. !" Logan Said. They Then Exited Apartment 2J.

Kendall And Logan Entered The Cafe To See James And Carlos Standing On The Stage With All Eyes On Them.

"Ah, Now That Our Boyfriends Have Arrived We Can Sing. !" James Said Into The Microphone. Everyone Clapped, And Then Turned To Look At The Two Teens At The Door Who Smiled Sheepishly.

"My Name Is James And My Good Buddy Carlos And I Will Be Singing Yours By Mariah Carey. !" James Spoke Again. The Music Then Started Playing As The Lights Dimmed.

_**You brighten up the moon and stars at night**_

_**You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky**_

_**You bring new meaning to my life, now**_

_**I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours, yours**_

_**Tender love's what you're giving me and**_

_**You surpass all my fantasies and**_

_**I keep thanking the Lord above for**_

_**Blessing me with oh so much**_

_**Cause I know how it feels to be**_

_**part of you boy**_

_**Everyday of my life's so abundant**_

_**With joy**_

_**And I honestly never thought love**_

_**could be real**_

_**until the angels guided you to me**_

_**You brighten up the moon and stars at night**_

_**You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky**_

_**You bring new meaning to my life, now**_

_**I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours, yours**_

_**Lying with you so natural**_

_**I never knew this was possible**_

_**And it finally feels like my life has begun**_

_**now that I can share it with someone**_

_**You brighten up the moon and stars at night**_

_**You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky (Rainbows In The Sky)**_

_**You bring new meaning to my life, now**_

_**I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours, yours**_

_**You brighten up the moon and stars at night**_

_**You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky**_

_**You bring new meaning to my life, now**_

_**I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours, yours **_

_**(Baby our love will always persevere) Ooh Baby**_

_**Anything you ever need,You know I'll be right here and**_

_**You don't have to worry boy**_

_**(I won't betray your trust**_

_**Because I'm so much in love) So Much In Love **_

_**(Every time your lips meet mine**_

_**It still feels like the first time) Feels Like The First Time**_

_**(And if you lost everything**_

_**I'd keep on standing by your side) Standing By Your Side**_

_**And boy it seems like everyday**_

_**I fall deeper in love**_

_**Because I can't get enough**_

_**You brighten up the moon and stars at night**_

_**You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky (Rainbiws In The Sky)**_

_**You bring new meaning to my life, now**_

_**(I believe in miracles) I Believe Im In Miracles (baby I'm forever yours, yours)**_

_**(You brighten up the moon and stars at night) Stars At Night **_

_**(You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky) Rainbows In The Sky**_

_**(You bring new meaning to my life, now) Bring New Meaning To My Life**_

_**(I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours, yours)**_

_**(Yours)**_

_**(Yours) Baby Im Yours**_

_**(Yours) Baby Im Yours **_

_**(Yours) Baby Im Yours Yours Yours **_

_**(Everything that you do's so amazing) SO AMAZING **_

_**(Everything that you do's so amazing) SO AMAZING **_

_**(Everything that you do's so amazing)**__ SO AMAZING- MAZING- MAZING- AMAZING TO ME_

_**(Everything that you do's so amazing to me)**_

_**(Boy) WOAH**_

_**(You brighten up the moon and stars at night) YEAH YEAH**_

_**(You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky)**_

_**(You bring new meaning to my life, now) AND YOU BRING, AND YOU BRING**_

_**(I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours, yours) **_

_**(Baby I believe in miracles because I'm baby I'm forever yours)**_

_**I believe in miracles baby I'm forever yours x2 **_

_**YEAH.**_

Kendall And Logan Were In Tears As Their Boyfriends Left The Stage And Ran Into Their Arms. Logan Quickly Pulled Carlos Into A Passionate Kiss.

"Did You Like It. ?" James Asked As His Boyfriend Held Him.

"I Loved It. !" Kendall Said As He Kissed James Multiple Times On The Lips.

"I Told You I Could Hit Notes Like Mariah Carey. !" James Said Smiling.

"I Shouldnt Have Doubted You But When We Get Home Ill Make It Up To You. !" Kendall Said Seductively.

"What Did You Have In Mind. ?" James Purred.

"Im Going To Fuck You Into Our Bedroom Wall. !" Kendall Said, Squeezing James' Ass. James Shuddered. He Then Grabbed Kendall's Arm And Pulled Him Out Of The Cafe And Towards The Palm Woods Hotel.


End file.
